Sometimes Sorry Isn't Good Enough
by twilightttxxfreakkx11
Summary: Taking place in new moon. Victoria changes bella. Bella hates the cullen's for leaving her behind and damning her to this life. She finds a new family what happens when she meets the cullens again ?
1. new friends

**A/N This is my first fan-fiction. And it's probably not that great !:P but please PLEASE be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

"_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams"_

_-Dr. Suess _

Chapter One.

BPOV.

Burning. I felt like I was thrown in the deepest pit of hell. It continued for what felt like eternity. It slightly decreased from my fingers, then my hands, to my arms, and the rest of my body. When I finally woke everything came flashing back.

_-Flashback.-_

_They left, left me here to die. I could see Edward standing in front of me with his cold expression on his face. _

_Flashback with in flashback._

"_I don't want you." _

_It took me time to comprehend "You…don't…want…me?" I asked like a question stunned._

_End of 2nd__ flash back._

_I really should be coming home to Charlie. _

"_Well, well, well, look who we have here." she purred._

_It was Victoria. "She came back to kill me. Maybe this would be good" I thought to myself and smiled._

"_Where are your precious Cullen's?" she asked curiously._

"_They left me." I simply stated. As the whole in my chest ached._

"_HA. Well I was just going to kill you for revenge after you killed my James, but I'm going to change you, living with out him will hurt more than me torturing you." she laughed." I thought Edward loved you, HA seems like you were only a pet." _

_I winced/flinched and she saw and a huge grin plastered on her face. I felt a hard blow in my chest as I hit a tree. Victoria walked over and kicked me once more. I screamed and she laughed. She crouched down next to me and leaned her head towards my throat. She sunk her teeth in and the burning began._

_-End of Flash back.-_

That's when it hit, I knew what I was. Thanks to the effing Cullen's I'm damned to the same life as them. Oh my god. Charlie. I can't go back, I'll kill him! I ran. I went to a coven that Edward said was like family to him. The Denali's. I got there in five minutes. Running through town I realized I still haven't hunted. After that thought ran through my head there was a burning sensation in my throat. I sniffed the air and found dear. After I drained two I smelled a different smell. Not humans or animals. Vampires. I followed them. There was a girl and two boys. CRACK. Shit! Of course I would be a clumsy vampire. I fell over a branch. I looked up and there they were in all their glory. "Who are you?!" the girl said she was unbelievably drop dead gorgeous. Rosalie even couldn't top this. She seemed around 19 or 20 She had bright red curly hair that reached her shoulder. Her lips were full and her nose was pointed up in the slightest manner. Then her eyes. Her eyes? The were a beautiful topaz. They hunt animals!

"B-bella" I stuttered.

"Are you a newborn?" the beautiful girl asked.

"Y-y-yes." I answer.

"Well, are you on your own? How old are you? Who changed you? Did she just leave?" she asked on and on in a hyper active voice.

"Uh. Yes I am on my own, I'm 18, her name was Victoria, and she did leave me." I answered kind of scared.

"AWH! YOU POOR THING!" she cried.

"uh. Thanks" I said kind of shocked.

She pulled me in to a hug. And said "By the way, my name is Gracie, and this is Aaron," she pointed to a guy how had dark almost black long hair to his ears who looked 18, "he is my mate, and this is Maddox." she pointed to a tall guy just a big as Emmett, with blonde hair right above his ears who looked 17 or 18. **(A/N: pictures on profile) **They said hey and I just nodded. I started to feel uncomfortable and was getting anxious to get to the Denali's house.

"It was really a pleasure to meet you all, but I think I need to be on my way."

"But honey, you have no where to stay or to go?" Gracie said worried, she was like a mother in a way like Esme. Fuck the Cullen's though, those bastards never liked me anyways.

"Oh, it's fine I'll find somewhere." I said actually think where am I going to go?

"No, no I won't allow it! You're staying with us !" she said.


	2. Moving home

**Me: OH MOMMY**

**My mom: WHAT ?!**

**Me: I wanna ask you for a present since I've been SOOO good (;**

**My mom: well what is it ?**

**Me: well….I WANNA OWN TWILIGHT!**

**My mom: sorry kenz no can HAHAHA!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

ALSO I would like to recognize my first reviewers!

Twilightaddict121

LilGirl23

Twilightfan-874

**Thanks so much (;**

"_In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities"_

_-Janos Arnay_

Chapter two!

BPOV

75 years later..

I had my ipod plugged in to it's dock so I could here the music out loud. I was jamming out to Radar by Brittany Spears. As the song came to an end and the next one started playing I cussed under my breath and listened to it. Don't Forget About Us came on by Mariah Carey.

_Don't forget about late nights._

_Playing in the dark._

_And waking up inside my arms._

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You still want it so_

_Don't forget about us_

As soon as the first chorus was over I shut off my ipod. I was pissed why did I have to think of those stupid fucking Cullen's ? Why did I feel like I was going to break in to tearless dry sobs !?

"BELLA!"

"What? Huh?" I was so caught up in my own thoughts.

"Aaron wants to talk about where we're going to move next." Maddox said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh okay" I simply said.

"Bella before you freak out," Aaron said looking worried. I didn't let him finish.

"Oh god, please." I spat angrily "We are moving to Forks" he blurted.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU GUYS EVEN DO THIS TO ME ?! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE! I WON'T GO! NO I'M NOT GOING" I blabbed, I stormed away until Gracie used her telekinesis power to put me back in my chair and hold me there.

"Bella, maybe it would be good for you, what are the chances they will even be there?"

I started mumbling to myself. "See exactly, you'll be fine now go pack your things."

"Wait when are we moving?"

"Uh. Tomorrow" he said with and apologetic smile.

I stormed out of the kitchen and back to my room. I started packing all of my stuff at vampire speed.

~Next Day~

I had all my bags in my car. Yes, I still was mad at Aaron for making me move back to this retched town, but what could I do? They were my family. Thank god we all had our own cars. Mine being a silver Spyker C-8. I think alone time is what I really needed. 'Goodbye Rochester, hello Forks'. I thought sarcastically. I cranked up my ipod and the journey started. Another song came on Did You Forget by Demi Lovoto. Shit dumb fucking Cullen's, I hurried and changed the song I had a pissed expression on my face when Maddox used his telepathic powers to ask me what's wrong.

"Bella you okay" he asked through his thoughts

"uh. Y-yeah just another song didn't like you know how it is." I thought back.

"Okay. But Bella if you need to talk I'm here." Maddox simply stated.

"Thanks."

When we were finally in Washington I told everyone that we needed to hunt so we drove towards the forest. Oh my god was that a Volvo ?!

We stopped at the end of the forest and told them to wait till we got to Forks. It can't be! No, it's not it just happens to be another Volvo. It doesn't certainly mean it's _him_. Yeah it's just a coincidence. Yeah that's what it is. I looked over at Aaron he had a murderous glare on his face? What was that all about? He probably just saw something he didn't like. **(A/N Like Alice, Aaron could see the future)** **OHHH CLIFFIE ! 3****RD**** CHAPTER COMING SOON (;**


	3. Forks High

**Dear Santa, from Christmas I just want novelette thing and THAT'S IT! **

**I want to own twilight! PLEASE ! The Next day I got a letter back the was just laughing at me and saying no :/**

**How about just Edward ?!**

**NO! **

**Awh biscuits **

**No I don't own twilight**

"_Pleasure of love last but a moment, Pain of a love last a lifetime."_

_-Bette Davis._

Chapter 3 (;!

BPOV

"Home sweet Home. Forks, Washington. WOO HOO" I sneered sarcastically at Aaron he gave me an apologetic smile. I snickered.

"BELLA! You HAVE to let me take you shopping! Please, please, please, please!" Gracie went on and on until,

"ALRIGHT GRACIE! You win I'll go shopping!" I giggled. She reminded me so much of Alice Cullen, although Gracie wasn't a cold hearted bitch, who pretended to be my best friend.

"Yes!" she cheered "We're taking my car though!" she smiled at me.

"Oh fine!" We drove to Port Angels shopping. We hopped in to Gracie's black Pagani Zonda Roadster. The first store we went to was of course, a shoe store. She basically bought everything in the store for me. From bright pink Louboutin 5 inch heels, to Jimmy Choo cheetah printed flats. Then it was clothes shopping! (A/N PICTURES ON PROFILE.)

"OH B! THIS JUST SCREAMS YOU!" Gracie squealed. She had picked out a stone washed denim mini skirt

"uh hate to break it to you Grace, but no." I laughed. She gave me a glare

"You're gonna where this to school tomorrow! And you ARE going to like it" Grace sneered.

"Okay, okay. Don't cross Gracie when she's shopping I got it!" I giggled.

"Oh, Bella," Gracie said in the sweetest tone, "here's you shirt!" I had to admit Grace had awesome taste! I just wouldn't admit to it. Haha. (A/N PICTURES ON PROFILE.)

"Grace, come on!"

"Bella." she said sternly

"OH I LOVE IT" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

We ended up getting kicked out of the mall because it was closing. Gracie had 12 bags and I had 11. UGH! I love Gracie but that was too much! When we got to Gracie's car we put all the bags in the back of the car. Then I turned up the radio and me and Gracie's FAVORITE song came on "Molly Make Out" by The Friday Night Boys. We both looked at each other wide eyed and started singing at the top of our lungs.

"Jeeze girls! Could get any louder!?" Maddox asked in a very serious tone.

"Well we could!" I shouted over the music.

"Maddox, be a dear, and carry these bags in" Gracie asked ever so sweetly.

Maddox snickered and picked up 17 bags at once. It was quite funny. Me and Gracie carried three bags each. I went to my room to pass some time until tomorrow. I read Wuthering Heights again.

"Bella time for school, sweetie" Grace called. I swear that women was like a mother to me! I loved her to death.

"Okay does everyone know our cover?" Aaron asked.

"Oh sorry wasn't paying attention that conversation, what's the story?" I asked. Aaron glared at me then laughed as I batted my eyelashes.

"We are all seniors, we just moved from Rochester with our adoptive family and Bella we are going to take your last name from your previous years here."

"Okie Dokie" I said just think about my first year at Forks High. Great year, minus they dumb ass Cullen's. When we got to the high school we walked in to the office and I said "Hi we are the Swan's, I was hoping we could pick up our schedules?" I said it like a question

"Uh. Oh. Yes, here they are. P-please have a n-nice day" the secretary answered. I thanked her and as I was walking out she mattered to herself "wow, what are these kids drinking these days!" I chuckled. I handed my family their schedules. Mine went like this

1st pd- English

2nd pd- Calculus

3rd pd- Spanish

4th pd- gym UGH!

Lunch

5th pd- Biology how ironic that made my day a little miserable.

6th pd- Homeroom

7th pd- Social Studies

"OH, Bella what is your first period!?" Gracie practically screamed

"Uh. English, you?" I asked

"AWH BUMMER! Mines calculus!"

"Does anyone have English fist?" I asked nonchalantly

"Nope Spanish/Homeroom" Aaron and Maddox said at the same time.

"Okay let's get going don't want to be late" Gracie said happily as always.

I walked in to English late. I apologized and My teach made me introduce myself. I stood in front of the class and said "Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I just moved here with my family from Rochester." then all of sudden BAM. A book hit the floor. I looked to see who it was. There she was Alice Cullen with her eyes popping out of her head and mouth hanging wide open. I swore under my breath and gave her my best glare. "Miss Swan would you please take your seat next to Alice please." that's when my mouth dropped open and just nodded.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed "I missed you so much!" she tried to hug me and pushed her back and said so low only she could hear "Don't even touch me you cold hearted bitch".

"Excuse me" she said shocked.

"You heard me, if I was such a 'distraction' when I was human you don't need me now you vile monster" I spat

"Bella it's me Alice you know your best friend?" she questioned heart broken

"HA! Some best friend. You left me to die. Don't talk to me Alice and this won't end badly." I spat with so much venom in my voice. She stared at me in disbelief. I just glared waiting for this class to be over.

"Aaron, how could you?" I asked sounding like I was going to breakdown

APOV

Sitting in English once again. Sigh, I wish I was at the mall. I was even paying attention to the girl who was talking until she said 'Bella Swan'. I dropped my book in disbelief and had my mouth wide open and my eyes bugging out. She gave me glare? Huh? Must not have been me. "Miss Swan would you take a seat next to Alice, please" that just brightened my day I had a huge grin on my face while Bella's mouth hung open.

"BELLA," I squealed I was o happy to see her I thought she was DEAD! OH AND HER FASION SENCE HAS INMPROVED! This unbelievable wait till my family hears! OH MY GOD! Edward will be ecstatic. "I've missed you SO much!" and I went in to hug her.

"Don't even touch me you cold hearted bitch." she said angrily. What? What's a matter with her?

"Excuse me?" I was quite shocked that my best friend, Bella, would act like this?

"You heard me, if I was such a distraction when I was human you don't need me now you vile monster!" she spat coldly.

"Bella, it's me! Alice, your best friend?" I said it sounded like a question. I was so heart broken.

"HA," she scoffed at me. "some best friend. You left me to die. Don't talk to me and this won't end badly." she basically yelled with so much venom in her voice. She glared at me the whole class. I felt like dropping and sobbing. I loved Bella what was a matter with her? I got up as soon as the bell rang and swiftly went out the door. "Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Rose! Guess who is here! BELLA! And she's a vampire!" I was still feeling quite upset from the way she treated me and Jasper raised an eyebrow at my and I just mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"HOLY SHIT! Bella! I wonder if she's still as clumsy as always !? I missed that little squirt!" Emmett was just as excited as me when I saw her, he's going to be real disappointed when he finds out she basically hates us. I looked up and saw Edward with a pained expression on his face, he looked like a burning man. Shit. I mentally cursed.

"Edward, I…" I tried to say

"No Alice, she should hate us! I left her, I told her I didn't love and that she was a distraction!" Nobody new this except me and him everyone just thought that since Jasper on her 18th birthday she realized it was dangerous. Emmett growled as Edward said it out loud.

"WHAT?!?! WHAT IS A MATTER WITH YOU! YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED HER!" Emmett screeched with anger. Edward looked like he was about to die. He absolutely hated himself.

"Emmett, we weren't safe! Look what happened at her party!"

"Nothing happened!"

That sat there and argued and we were the only ones left in the hallway besides…OH MY GOD BELLA?!

BPOV

"Aaron, how could you?!" I was sobbing. How could he do this to me! He knew how I felt about them!

"Bella, please, listen to me! I didn't know until we were in Forks!-" I cut him off there

"You still didn't tell me !? Aaron I thought we were family! Guess who was in my English class! ALICE FUCKING CULLEN!" I was on a rampage.

"Bella! They're right down the hall they can here you! Before you say you are leaving, I want to let you know, that if you leave I'm going to think much less of you for letting _them_ drive you out!" he did have a point there. Why the hell would I let those dumb fuck Cullen's ruin everything! It's just one class so I think I can survive.

"You're right. I'll survive one class, even though I have to fucking sit by her." I said as I glared at him

"That's a good girl." Aaron said and smiled as he ruffled my hair. "We need to get to class we're the only ones left..," he looked down the hall and growled when he saw those damn Cullen's staring at us. They started making our way towards us, with Emmett jumping up and down.

"Aaron I'm going to my class NOW!" I yelled as I sped down the hall at vampire speed with Aaron at my side.


	4. I hate her! But i'm not coldhearted!

**No I promise Stephanie I won't say I own twilight…….**

_To love is to receive a glimpse at heaven_

_-Karen Sunde_

Chapter fourrr (;3

BPOV.

In second pd is was Cullen free, so I definitely did calm down. I was still so mad at my family for doing this to me. They know how I feel about these dumb asses. When the bell rang I quickly rushed out and went to my next class, Spanish, Gracie was in this class with me.

"Bella, I-"

"Gracie, save it"

"Bella don't do this, we won't let them within 100 feet of you!" she growled

"That'll be difficult, I sit right next to that dumb ass Alice."

"Oh Bella I really truly am sorry" she said with a guilty look on her face I could help but hug her then. She definitely was a girl's best friend! We laughed the rest of the class cause Gracie would keep moving the teachers things with her mind. He honestly thought he was losing his mind! The bell rang all too soon. _Oh wonderful, my all time favorite class is next! _I thought with sarcasm. Gym. I walked in to the locker room, to see my locker was right next to Rosalie's. Isn't this just peachy. She never liked me so what difference does it make. I walked over to my locker when I felt a hand tap me.

"Bella?" she said very soft I just chucked. Why the hell is she talking to me?!

"Is that really you?" she asked

"What's it to you? You act like you care oh so much" I said so sweetly it was sick.

"Bella, I do care honestly I do." she pleaded

"Oh yeah!" I said with heavy sarcasm. "I tell everyone that I care about that they're a menace and say 'what is she to me'" I quoted her from when James was coming to kill me.

"Please just listen to me," we were the only people still in the locker room, "Let me explain why I hated you so much, how I got changed."

"HA. You have nothing to explain! Whatever happened to you, you probably deserved it." she broke down and started to cry.

"I (sob) was raped (sob)" she cried. Shit, I hate them, yes I do, but I'm not heartless

"Rosalie, I-I'm really sorry." said with guilt leaking in my voice.

"No, no, we- well I deserved that."

"No one deserves that. I truly am sorry." I told her. She told me about her life before she was human and why she didn't like me. It was because I was throwing everything she wanted away. Then out of no where she asked, "Why are sitting here and talking to me but you won't talk to Alice? I mean she treated you a lot better than I did." good question?

"I guess cause, you never liked me and when you left it really didn't matter. You never promised me you wouldn't leave me. You know what I mean? I don't know if that makes sense but.." I rambled on and thought about it myself, I wonder…

"Bella, don't get mad or anything, but Edward and Alice and Emmet and the rest of the family misses you."

"HA! Edward made it very clear that he didn't love me that I was a distraction. Sorry Rose, but I have a hard time believing that and Alice apparently didn't care because since when does she listen to Edward?"

"Bella, just talk to Alice tomorrow."

"Okay, only if you don't say a word to the bastard you call your brother."

"Deal" she said with a smile I grimaced and left. I looked back at her and she had a really depressed face on, what did I do to her? I walked out of the gym getting ready for lunch. I wonder if I should tell Gracie, Aaron, and Maddox? Better should.

"You guys! Guess who I talked to in gym! You'll never believe it !" I yelled kind of excited? Weird.

"Who!?" Gracie asked just as excited as me.

"Rosalie!" I screamed. All their faces turned in to frowns.

"What?" I asked. I didn't do anything.

"Bella, the same Rosalie that hated you, from the Cullen's who left!? How could you!? What is you problem?" Maddox asked all serious. He always was like an older brother to me. Very, very protective too.

"Uh, she said she wanted to talk and tell me how she was changed and why she hated me. And I listened, well I was mean first then I felt bad." I really didn't miss the Cullen's. I actually hate them.

"Keep away from them!" Maddox again yelled like I was four.

"I have to agree with him chicka. Sorry they hurt you too bad." Gracie also added

"Yeah I'm not too big of fans of them either" Aaron said as politely as he could.

"Well okay guys." That's when they walked in. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, then Rosalie. They all were extremely gorgeous. I was sitting at this exact spot when I first saw all of the Cullen's how ironic. That's when I was taking out of my thoughts by low growling. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and ugh Edward were standing at our table. I smiled a tad at Rosalie and she returned it, then I sent hateful glares towards the rest of them. I hurried and used Edward's power and read each of their minds.

"_Did Bella just smile at me? Hmm. I think this is going great maybe Bella will forget about Edward's rash decision. Oh, wait never mind. Well at least she liked me. HA. She forgave me before Alice. Well maybe it's my turn with Bella." - Rosalie _Well that was kind of sweet in a way.

"_Did my little sis just smile at ROSALIE?! OF ALL PEOPLE! ROSALIE. THEY HATED EACH OTHER! WHAT THE HELL? Why is she glaring at me? What the hell? I love that little squirt. Why the hell is she being a bitch? -Emmett. _His thought made me laugh a bit. Was he serious?

"_Well, maybe Rosalie sorted it out for us. OP nope I was wrong. Aw man, I bet she blames me for leaving that's why she is glaring at me. Shit. I completely screwed up. Why can't I feel her either that's a tad bit weird? -Jasper_ I kind of feel bad for Jasper. It wasn't his fault. Edward made it clear he didn't love. That's not Jasper's fault. I still hate him though. Haha.

"_What the hell!?!?!?! I hate Rosalie! She already forgave her and NOT ME! She's was my best friend and still is! Rosalie never liked her what the hell? Go to hell Rosalie you already stole my best friend! -Alice _HAHAHA. That's when I hurried and used Maddox's power. And sent her a mental message. _"I did forgive Rosalie! And she and I are friends now! HAHAHA! Deal with it bitch. Love, Bella." _She had a confused but hurt look on her face. She put her head down and began sobbing. Last but not least Edward.

"_My sweet, sweet angel. My love. My reason for existence. My Bella. Rosalie? Uh what? My sweet angel likes ROSALIE ? I miss her, I'm dying with out her. She is so beautiful. She's a vampire. Wow. -Edward._ Oh my god. What a joke. He seriously needs help! Dude how can he think of me that way? I hate him. HAHAHAHA! Now he can suffer.

"Rosalie, may ask what you, and your whatever you want to call them," I spat that like a complete bitch," are over here?" I asked ever so sweetly batting my eyelashes.

"Bella," she chuckled. I saw Emmett's face, he was in so much pain. Good. Haha. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this, "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight so we could catch up?" she asked.

"I think It would be best if they left Bella!" Gracie spat I completely ignored her

"Of course anything for a friend who doesn't lie!" I said looking straight at the rest of them.

"What the hell!? No! There is NO way in HELL, we are going over there!" Maddox and Gracie screamed exactly at the same time. So overprotective.

"Gracie, Maddox, please." I said filled with hope. They both growled at me, "They didn't invite you anyways, so no need to be mad!" I winked at her so she would get the hint.

"No, no! They can come too!" Rosalie said.

"Okay then it's settled! We'll be over at 5?"

"Wonderful! Let's go guys!" Rosalie exclaimed. Everyone left except Emmett and Alice. They stayed back I turned around not even acknowledging them.

"Bella, what was that?" Alice asked on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, seriously! Since when do you like Rosie!?" Emmett yelled angry.

"Um? Is that your business? No. It's not. But, since I'm so nice, I'll tell you." I said like I was in a pissy mood.

"Bella! You hated her and she hated you!" Alice screeched.

"Shut up, anyways, me and Rose talked and I figured she never lied," I spat that word like it was a disease, "and told me she would never leave me, so I said what the hell? Why can't we be friends!"

"Bella, your favorite big brother never lied to you!? What the hell are you on!? Vampire speed or something?! Are you going senile up there!?" Emmett knocked on my head laughing at his own joke.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" In that second I froze time, only for humans though, and threw out my physical shield. He flew through the air and crashed in to a window. Then I used my telekinesis power to pick him up and shove him against a wall. I heard "go Bella!" and WOO HOO's from Gracie and Maddox. Aaron was trying to be polite and just laughing. I walked over there, human speed, and said, "Don't ever, EVER, touch me again got it?"

"WOAH!YOU HAVE TELEKINESE! SWEET! OW! Why did you just drop me?!" Emmett is such an idiot.

"Are you completely serious? Don't you get it? I don't like! Stay away from me! I. Hate. You. And. Your. Family. Well you know minus Rose." I spat the last words at him so he could understand. I fixed the window in tee point 2.5 seconds. I unfroze time for the humans, and left. I went straight to my locker. Then to biology. It figures I would be late everyone was in there. I went up to the teacher and I was new. "Oh, yes. Bella Swan. Uh. It seems there is one seat open by Mr. Cullen over there." Please be Emmett. Please don't be Edward. I turned my head and saw the bronze haired boy sitting where we sat all those years ago. It disgusted me the way he looked. Full of love and lust what the hell. I took one more pleading look at and sat next to Edward Cullen. I sat down and pushed my chair over as far as it could go. And turned the other way.

"Bella." he breathed

"Edward." I said sounding very annoyed.

"What happened? We though you were dead?! How-" I cut him off fuming with anger.

"Why hell do you care!? You left! You should be happy I was dead. Go to hell and don't talk to me. Kay?"

"Bella, you have to understand why!"

"I understand just fine! You didn't love and left me to get killed! It's completely fine! I don't care! I don't love you either! It's complete hate! So If you're done."

"I'm sorry"

"WAH WAH! I'M SORRY BOO HOO! Well guess sometimes sorry isn't good enough." I got up and left. The teacher didn't even stop probably with the look on my face, he wasn't even planning on it. I went straight to my car and sat the rest of the day. How dare he! I'm sorry what was that! This will be one interesting night won't it!

**Sorry, really bad chapter :P I'm not updating again til I have 10 reviews or more! (; And I haven't mentioned Bella's power yet but as you can see she has more than one (;!**


	5. What a wonderful trip down memory lane

**How irritating! I need these characters! **

**PLEASE!**

**SM:NO!**

**ME:PLEASE!**

**SM:NO!**

**ME:FINE!**

"_Love is that condition , in which the happiness of one person is essential to you own"_

_-Robert Heinlein_

Chapter 5.(;

I sat there with my head on my steering wheel, not even noticing what time it was.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?!" Maddox was basically singing.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah sorry." I said kind of mumbling it. I unlocked the doors with out saying another word. It was already 3:30 and by the time we got home it was 4.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. You know that right?" Gracie said warily.

"Oh, I know. It's just I don't know. I kind of what to go?" I said it like it was a question.

"You still care for them." she stated.

"THE HELL I DO!" I yelled so loud Maddox came down and looked at both of us, and walked out shaking his head. How could she even think that after all they put me through! They are the reason I'm like this and not dead! They are the reason I wasn't happy all my life! THEY are reason I'm not dead right now.

"Bella, you angry at them. I understand! I don't like them either! They're cold hearted. I don't know how the could have left you behind," she put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick smile, "But let's drop the subject we should get going." I took my own car while Gracie, Aaron, and Maddox took Aaron's car. It was weird how I still remember my way to the big white house in the woods. As I pulled up I saw Aaron pull up behind me. Then Rosalie came out and greeted all of us. She lead us inside and introduced the whole family to Gracie, Aaron, and Maddox. "Okay, This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice, but you already know them. Let's go in the living room and talk." we all fallowed her in to the living room. I could feel Edward's eyes on my the whole time and it was really creeping me out. I gave him a disgusted look then looked away. What a creeper.

"Oh, Bella! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been, dear!?" Esme asked all cheery like always. She tried to give me hug and I took a step back and sat on the couch before she could. I was sitting on the sofa with Rosalie on my left side and Gracie on my right. "Okay let's get this show on the road the sooner it starts the sooner I get to leave!" Maddox said completely bored I laughed at him, he killed me sometimes.

"Shut up! That will be enough out of you or so help me god!" Alice didn't get to finish before Gracie stepped in

"Excuse me Tinkerbelle! No one talks to my family like that, pixie!" Alice glared at her looking at her from toe to head

"Tinkerbelle? Well Little Miss Ginger! I would be quite if I were you! Your future ain't looking to bright!" Aaron just growled he usually didn't like getting in to Gracie's fights, but he just didn't want to be here like the rest of us.

"Ginger!? What the HELL!" that's when Gracie used her power and threw her against the wall and said "Now that will be enough!" Alice went back and sat on a growling Jasper's lap.

"Okay, now let's start this!" I said with no enthusiasm

"Bella, how did you get changed? And who changed you?" Carlisle asked ever so calm.

"Victoria, after Edward left me in the woods." I stated with hate in my voice.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!"

"Ha. Sure. You're not sorry! You guys left me to die! My _family _left me to die! But it's not like you guys cared or anything."

"Bella! How could you ever say that! You were like a daughter to me! " Carlisle said, again overly calm

"A daughter? Are you kidding me? Parents don't leave their _daughters _behind. Would you have ever left Rose or Alice behind?! No, I don't think so, don't say the I was a daughter to you!" I was fuming! They never thought of me as a daughter! Family doesn't leave behind! I turned and looked at Jasper and Emmett, "And you two! Jasper I never blamed you for being the reason you left. I blame you the same way I blame Emmett! Big brothers don't forget about their little sisters! Big brothers help them through tough times! Not abandon them!" Why was I getting so emotional?! I looked at their faces and they new I was right they were all glaring at Edward. I went on to Alice this would probably be the hardest. No Bella! Don't say that, they deserve it!, " And Alice?! Best friends forever huh? Guess forever isn't as long as I thought?! You didn't even say goodbye! How could you I trusted you! We were sisters! Ha! How wrong was I!" I was on the verge of crying you could here it in my voice. I was growing weak. I looked at the man I was fell in love with once more and the hole in my chest ripped open again. I couldn't take this. I don't love them! "Ha. Edward. I loved you with everything I had. I would have gave up anything for you. My family, my home, my life, my everything. You just left me alone in the woods, no protection, nothing. I didn't even live more than a day without you. You took my heart and ripped it out and I crumbled. Thanks. I hold you responsible for everything," I couldn't hold it together I had to get out of there I ran for the door and went to talk to someone who I knew will always love me. My dad. I walked through the cemetery, I found all my old friends, Angela Chesney, Ben Chesney, Jessica Newton, and Michael Newton. Ah, right there I figured out how much I missed Angela, and how kind she was, how she was so kind. I walked further down. There he was. In Memory of Charlie Swan. Loving father. Devoted friend. May he rest in peace.

"Dad. It's me Bella," I was talking to him like he would answer, "I miss you so much dad. I never told you how much I loved and appreciated you. As you can see I'm a vampire. A blood thirsty monster," I chuckled. He probably didn't like me calling myself a monster, "You remember the Cullen's? Well they're back. I know how you hated Edward for leaving me like that. But I thought of them as a second family. I think I still love them." Even though I would never admit that out loud. I wouldn't forgive them they took everything away from me. "But I don't trust them! And I really , really don't want to forgive them!" I sat there for a long time trying to remember how I used to make my dad dinner every night and how he never knew Edward was in my room every night. Dad I love you. Always have and always will. I miss you." CRRAACKK! "WHO'S THERE!"

JasperPOV.

"Bella! How could you ever say that! You were like a daughter to me! " Carlisle said, he was always so calm.

"A daughter? Are you kidding me? Parents don't leave their _daughters _behind. Would you have ever left Rose or Alice behind?! No, I don't think so, don't say the I was a daughter to you!" I felt guilt and sadness all around the room and amusement? Ah. Maddox. She was really mad at us. She turned towards me and Em. "And you two! Jasper I never blamed you for being the reason you left. I blame you the same way I blame Emmett! Big brothers don't forget about their little sisters! Big brothers help them through tough times! Not abandon them!" I felt bad I always, ALWAYS thought of her as a little sister. And Alice was quite fond of her. I mean we weren't very close but I still light she was family. "And Alice?! Best friends forever huh? Guess forever isn't as long as I thought?! You didn't even say goodbye! How could you! I trusted you! We were sisters! Ha! How wrong was I!?" she looked as if she were going to break down in front of all us. Oh god. Edward. "Ha. Edward. I loved you with everything I had. I would have gave up anything for you. My family, my home, my life, my everything. You just left me alone in the woods, no protection, nothing. I didn't even live more than a day without you. You took my heart and ripped it out and I crumbled. Thanks. I hold you responsible for everything," with that she looked around and flew out the door.

"Well that went as expected! I'm going to get her." Gracie announced as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, I think I should go get her. Please." Gracie looked over at Aaron who was nodding his head. I took that as a yes and ran out the door to followed her scent. Forks Cemetery? Weird? I followed he scent she was at Jess's, Mike's, Angela's, and Ben's grave. Ah I see now. Her dad. I hurried to a place where I could see and hear her clearly. "Dad, it's me Bella. I miss you so much dad. I never told you how much I loved and appreciated you." she started I was quite interested about how she acted and what she was really feeling. "As you can see I'm vampire. A blood thirst monster!" she said a little sarcastic chuckling. "You remember the Cullen's dad? Well they're back. And I know how much you hated Edward for leaving me like that. But I think of them a second family," WHAT?! She thinks of us as family ! That's wonderful! We really missed her so much! "I think I still love them dad." oh my god! Wait till the rest of the family finds out! She still loves us! Of course all of us still love her too! "But I don't trust them!," ouch! That one hurt. Well, who can blame her Edward was a complete idiot! How could he just leave her! "And I really, really don't want to forgive them!" she sat there in complete silence for 10 minutes. "Dad I love you. Always have always will!" I went to move backward so she wouldn't see me and turned to run and CRRACCKK! God dammit! I stepped on a branch! "WHO'S THERE!" she screamed. Shit am I in for it!

**(a/n) okay so I still haven't given Bella's power! She won't forgive them for a while if what you thinking from this chapter. But I think I want to do either a RPOV (rose) or a GPOV (gracie). But 15+reviews I'll update again(;!**


	6. Authors note! READ! it will help

**Authors note.**

**You guys need to read this or my story will not be finished. I got a review yesterday and it said I didn't tell much about Bella's new family so I was going to rewrite my story so I could fit it in there?**

**What do you think?**


	7. Bigger Than Love

_There is but one happiness , to love and to be loved._

_-George Sand._

Chapter sixx(;!!

BPOV.

"WHO IS THERE! COME OUT NOW!" Walking out of the trees I saw Jasper. Oh my god I wonder if he heard me! "How long were you out there?" I asked kind of hopeful. Hoping to god he was just there for a few seconds. He just gave me a sheepish grin. What was that suppose to mean?! Shit! "Well.." now it was ticking me off!

"The whole thing Bella." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"oh. You were spying on me?!" I said growing furious.

"Bella, you know we all love and miss you right? And I went to find you after storming out! Not spying." he said being very serious walking closer. I took a step towards him.

"I don't care Jasper. I have a family. One that you aren't part of. Now leave." he walked towards me I was staring at my feet. "I really have missed you Bella. Our family fell apart."

"I'm doing better than ever! LEAVE. NOW." I really was. And I really did want him to leave.

"Bella! I'm sorry. For everything we have caused." I turned back around and started to laugh. Why? Because they weren't sorry. I know they weren't.

"Jasper it's not your fault. I promise I don't think it was. I just can't forgive any of right now it still hurts after how many years?! 176!?" I let out a sob and he put his arms around me saying SHH.. SHH.. He kept saying trying to comfort me. I took a step back a glared at him.

"Why don't we go back to the house? Okay?"

"Yeah but I'm leaving after we get there. It's been too much in one night." I said sighing. "I understand." He probably was sending calming waves through me. I had my shield down. It just happens sometimes. Because I wasn't as mad as before. While we were running he asked a question that took me off guard. "So, you really like Rosalie?" he added a chuckle in there at the end.

"Well she's not bad. I really do like her."

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Uh?"

"Never Mind." We started running at our vampire speed to the house in silence. When we got in hearing/seeing distance of the house, I stopped. Jasper ran for 2 more seconds the stopped and ran back to me. We stood there and listened to what went on in the house. Alice was sobbing. Esme was sitting with her comforting her half sobbing to. Carlisle kept muttering ' what did we do? What have we done' something along those lines. Emmett had his head between his hands muttering something about Edward was an idiot and dumb and how he might just be gay. I laughed at that thought. Edward gay. It could be a possibility. Rosalie was talking to Gracie. Gracie was going on and on about how much they hurt me and how I suffered. She's definitely here about that later. Then I heard the sweetest most beautiful music I have ever heard in my whole life. My Lullaby. Edward was playing it on the piano all of the sudden it stopped. Why did my wonderful music stop! "Jasper. Will you send out my family?" I just didn't want to face the family. Especially Edward. I didn't want to hear my music.

"Yeah, whatever you want Bella. But you have to tell the family you still care. Not me. Okay?"

"Can't anyone make it easy on me once? Plus I don't even think I care. I HAVE A FAMILY! " I told him that already! I stood outside the house while Jasper went inside to get my family. They all gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. As soon as we got there I flew out of my car, not waiting for Aaron and the rest to pull in. I went straight to my room after grabbing my guitar, a pen, and paper. It's what I did when I was confused or stressed and in this case, it was both. I got the tune down and started writing.

EPOV.

I sat at my piano with my head on the keys. That's when Alice walked in. "You're just let her leave again? Wow Ed. I thought you loved her." With that she left. I walked out the down and followed her scent to her house/mansion. I sat in a tree near her window just to watch her. She had her guitar in her hand and paper and a pen. She started playing a soft melody. And writing it down. The she started singing with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

_We've all got scars as big as ours._

_A token for the pain we hide inside of us._

_Everyone scared that somebody knows._

_You push it aside, yeah that's how it goes._

_If you ever heard a beating heart._

_A rhythm of a song we're to afraid to sing._

_Nobody here is perfectly fine._

_A delicate frame, a fragile design._

She picked up the pen and paper. And started writing. We really did hurt her. Enough that she sings about the pain. What did I do!

_If there is a hole in your heart._

_You gotta pull it together._

_It takes the courage to start._

_But now it's better than never._

_It takes a push and a shove._

_Somehow it's never enough._

_And it's alarming how quick we forget that._

She stopped again. Maybe she is better without us. No. don't say that. She has to still love us. I will make sure of it.

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Nothing is bigger than love, love, love._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Oh. Oh._

_All you need, all you need, all you need is love._

She wrote down what I though was the chorus. She was beautiful. That was beautiful.

_Some people change and some just won't_

_You can't take back words, you wish you never said._

_Promises break and lovers will lie._

That part hit home. She was talking about me. Her lover. Old lover I should say.

_Hold up your hands and sigh._

_So smile right before you fall._

_And lay beside this mess and call it consequence._

_Somebody said that life isn't fair._

_When somebody else was saying a prayer._

I made my decision. The one I should have made it from the beginning. I'm going to tell her the truth. How much I love her. And how I died when I left. I love her. I love her. I love her.

_If there is a hole in your heart._

_You gotta pull it together._

_It takes the courage to start._

_But now it's better than never._

_It takes a push and a shove._

_Somehow it's never enough._

_And it's alarming how quick we forget that._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Nothing is bigger than love, love, love._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Oh. Oh._

_All you need, all you need, all you need is.._

She stopped again. I wish she would quit doing that. I love this. She deserves more. But I'm selfish. I just wish I hadn't made the mistakes I made forever ago.

_Cause no one is taking me out._

_And nothing is pulling me down_

_I turn my head to the crowd._

_This love is big and loud._

_This is a car in a crash._

_This is the light in a flash._

_This is the answers you know._

_But you're too scared to ask._

_If there is a hole in your heart._

_You gotta pull it together._

_It takes the courage to start._

_But now it's better than never._

_It takes a push and a shove._

_Somehow it's never enough._

_Somehow it's never enough._

She stopped and wrote it all down and re-sang the whole thing. Then a smile lit up he face while she finished it.

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Nothing is bigger than love, love, love._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Oh. Oh._

_All you need, all you need, all you need is.._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Nothing is bigger than love, love, love._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_Nothing is bigger than love, love, love._

_Nothing is bigger than love._

_All you need, all you need, all you need is.._

_Yeah, all you need, all you need, all you need is love._

_You need love, love._

_All you need, All you need is love_

It was the most beautiful song I ever heard. I was making my way to her window jumping from tree to tree. Then there was a knock on her door as soon as I was at her window.

BPOV.

"Yeah?" was all I yelled. Maddox opened the door.

"Bella? You're not okay, are you?" he asked taking my hands in his. I just shook my head and looked away.

"I feel really selfish. I don't know what I'm feeling for them! I know for a fact I don't trust them. And I-I," I broke down dry crying. With tears that would never fall. "I feel so selfish my past is not as bad as any of yours and I-I'm always m-moping around. It's so unfair."

_FLASHBACK._

_It was only 3 months after I started living with Gracie, Aaron and Maddox. And I knew absolutely nothing about them. We were all sitting at the table talking about where we were going to move next. My curiosity got the best of me. "What happened and all you guys past? I mean how did you become vampires? How did you all meet? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to…" Gracie looked down, and I looked away. Aaron answered this time. _

"_We all met at the Volturi. When we were there. We didn't like drinking form humans so we told Aro we were leaving. We all the together._

"_Well. My past. I was born 1834 with two sisters, and a single mother. I was 18. I went to my friends house to study. I came home my family was no where in sight. I went up to my moms room there was blood everywhere. A vampire was hanging over my littlest sister. He turned to me and smiled. He charged. He didn't finish me off and then he ran off with my littlest sister in his arms." he looked down. Why did I have to ask! Damn._

"_I'm sorry" I said in a very quite whisper. He just nodded his head. When Maddox yelled._

"_Okay, so I was 17 when I was changed, born in 1937. My father was abusive, and a drunk," he said with the most hatred in his voice I ever heard. "He came home from a bar and he yelled my mom's name. "MARY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" my mom was the only person I could talk to. He started beating her when he pulled out a knife. I screamed at him to stop. Then he turn to me with the knife in his hand. My mom jumped up and told him to leave me alone and told me to run. He turned back to her and stabbed her 5 times in the chest. I ran like she told me to. I was in an alley when a man came up to me. He was beautiful. He asked me if I was scared. I, of course said no. Then he bit." He leaned back in his chair and started at me. Gracie looked up and sighed. "My parents beat me every night. One night they were going to finish me and a lady came and saved me before they did. She changed me I was 19. Born in 1819." I felt like I had the best history here. They all were beat and neglected. I was just left behind and not even by my real family. I felt pathetic._

"_I'm really sorry guys I brought this up." with that I got up and left._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

Maddox let out a chuckle.

"Bella. No one thinks your being selfish. Your hurt we understand." he said it like it was funny. I find none of this funny. I put my head on his shoulder. And sat there and sobbed.

"You need to talk to them Bella. I may not liked them for hurting my little sister, but they are part of you. They may not deserve you. But you deserve happiness." I looked away. How was I suppose to? What would I say!? Oh god. Whelp, I have to talk to Alice anyways. I promised Rose.

"Tomorrow, I promise Maddox. And thanks for being here for me." I said with a smile. We sat there all night talking. It was nice to talk to someone who understands.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR(;! The song is actually Bigger Than Love by My Favorite Highway. It's one of my favorites. And a special thanks to Bl00dyR0se, for telling me to put in stuff about the new family and reading it before I put it in. **


	8. I'm Gone

_To the world, you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world._

_-Heather Cortez._

**Twilight own it? Nope not me(;**

Chapter 7!

BPOV.

I sat with Maddox until the next morning. After 5:30 we all started getting ready for our second day of school. I drove my baby to school by myself again. When we all met at school. Gracie grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I gave her a grateful smile. We started walking towards the school when we past the Cullen's at the door. I just stared at them. No emotion, not a glare nor a smile. Blank. I read all their thoughts, it was quite weird because, I didn't want to?

_I lost my best friend to a GINGER! *Mental sigh*. Boy do I miss her. -Alice. _That kind of made me feel bad she doesn't deserve a second chance. But me being the weak, feel bad, have a conscience, second chance giving, Bella I would give her one.

_HEY! IT'S NOT A GLARE! WOOT WOOT! KARTWHEEL. BLACK FLIP. DO THE SHAKIRA DANCE. -Emmett. _Why is this not a surprise? He always amazes me with his thoughts. I giggled at this. I had to send him something he will here about this for the rest of ever. _Shakira? Emmett really? HAHAHAH! _I mentally sent him the lyrics to Hips Don't Lie. He started to shake with laughter I looked away so he wouldn't see me giggle. Gracie look as if I were going mad I just shook my head.

_No emotion is better than a glare! -Rosalie._ She really has changed. I like this Rose better. I smiled at her.

_Maybe she realize that what she said in the cemetery about her love- THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ROUND! -Jasper. _I put a mental shield around him and started a conversation. _WATCH YOUR THOUGHTS BUDDY BOY! _I let down the shield and Edward looked at him looked at me and then back to Jasper, and gave him a questioning look. Last but not least. Edward. My Edward. My lover. My life. My heartbreaker. My typical let's fuck and then I'll leave you boyfriend from high school. Oh boy.

_My beautiful Bella. Ah. I WILL talk to her today. No matter what.-Edward._ Wonderful. He looked at me and then looked away as fast as he could. I just kept walking with Gracie hanging on my arm. I turned and sighed. I shut off my mind reading. English class was going to be interesting. Gracie stopped me before I walked into the classroom. "Bella. I don't want to lose you. Especially to the midget." she had a pained look on her face. I felt bad for her. I would never replace her.

"Grace! I would never, **ever** replace you with one of them. That's a promise." I smiled at her and she looked down. I hugged her and said, "And if you ever think that again I will be very upset." I said sternly and broke out laughing. I walked in to my class and sat down next to Alice. I was late. So she was already in her seat. "Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Bella Swan? Are you actually talking to me?!" she said with so much hope in her voice I thought she would have exploded. I sighed.

"Yes I am." she was grinning from ear to ear. And her eyes were as wide as possible.

"OHMYGODBELLA!IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHYOUHAVETOCOMEOVERWECANPLAYBELLABARBIELIKEOLDTIMES!" (translation: Oh my god Bella! I missed you so much. You have to come over and we can play Bella Barbie like old times.)

"Whoa Alice! Calm yourself! NO BELLA BARBIE!" I laughed. She frowned at me. "But, that's not why I'm talking to you. Since we never finished talking I was wondering if you could come over tonight at 6?" I asked kind of hopeful. I really need to get some closure.

"Of course! We'll all be there." Alice screamed and hugged me. I hugged her back. I felt nice. We were still talking when the teacher started his lecture. "GIRLS!" He yelled. There was a chorus of sorry 's coming form me and Alice. That's when I started a mind conversation.

_Bella. Alice_

_Alice? _

**Huh? Bella? Yeah! **

_Yeah so about tonight it's at our house not yours. Okay?_

**Yeah yeah! But! You promise you won't run off again?! PLEASE!**

_I swear Alice. _

Me and Alice talked one and on like this the whole period. Second period passed in a blur. I just sat there with a bored look on my face. And if the teacher did call on me all I had to do was fish the answer from his head. Third period was my period with Gracie. I just told I needed time to think and she left me alone the whole class period. I walked to lunch as slow as I could. Why am I talking to them again? Why are me and Alice friends? Oh my god. I walked in the lunch room and got a bottle of water and a salad. I wasn't paying attention when I ran right in to Alice. She had a huge grin on her face. "BELLA! Come sit with us! Please, please, please!" she rambled on. I didn't even answer and she just pulled me over to her table. "Alice!" I whined. We were already at her table. Jasper's face lit up as soon as he saw me. I just shook my head at him. He looked back down. I smiled at all of them until I got to Edward I just turned my head away. He looked down with the most pained expression I've ever seen. I sat down. "BELLA! It's about time squirt! I thought you would have hated me forever! Haha!" I giggled at Emmett. Then I saw Gracie giving me death glares. Well shit. "You guys, I'll be, uh, right back." there was a chorus of okays and alrights. "GRACIE! WHAT THE HELL?" she looked at me and glared again. Aaron growled at me from talking to her like that. " YOU'RE SITTING WITH THEM! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS A MATTER! DAMN BELLA!"

"GRACIE THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR PROBLEM! I'M SORRY BUT YOU NEED TO LET ME BE HAPPY!"

"WELL THEN YOU NEED TO LEAVE IF WE MAKE YOU SO UNHAPPY!" right after that Maddox growled.

"No Maddox. It's fine I'll go get my things now." I stared at Gracie the whole time I said that. With that I left. When I got to my car I was fuming. I sat in the drivers side. I pressed my forehead against the steering and sobbed. There was a knock on my window. "LEAVE!" I yelled.

"Bella? Are you alright?" said a sickly sweet velvet voice. I looked up and saw a god standing at my window. Edward.

"What do you want?!" Doesn't he ever get a hint I don't want him around? Damn. I could already hear his answer 'I just wanted to see if you were okay?' being the gentleman he is.

"Bella get out of your car and talk to me, please." I shook my head stubbornly. Plus it was raining! I'm a vampire and I still hate rain!

"No! I need to go get my stuff. I'm leaving." My eyes were filling up with tears again. I didn't want to leave but what choice did I have? Gracie doesn't want me at her house. So I'm gone. The Volturi were interested in me! Maybe I can still take up their offer. Edward opened the door his face inches from mine.

"I'm not letting you go again." He said ever so softly. Dazzling me. I was at a loss for words. "You're not leaving me."

"I have to go. I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." I shut the door and sped off leaving him there. I just needed to get out. I'm not wanted anywhere. Not with my old family. Not with my new family. I went to my house, or Gracie's house. I went to my old room. I got all my clothes together my ipod and everything else. I got 10 pieces of paper.

_Maddox,_

_I'll miss you. Please come find me later if you ever want to leave. You were with me through everything. I'll always be grateful for you. It's just no one wants me here. I was never wanted anywhere. The longer I stay the harder it is to fit in. I love you forever and always._

_Bella._

_Aaron, _

_Buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected. I'm sorry I wanted to be happy. I'm sorry you kicked me out. I would have ended up leaving anyways, eventually. I guess this just sped things up. I want to thank you for letting me stay here for a whole 76 years. I love you guys._

_Bella._

_Gracie,_

_Best friends. Huh? I'm so terribly sorry that I wanted to be happy. I was never going to replace you. Haha. Well since you don't want me I'm off. Don't try to apologize. I understand. You are a bitch. It's perfectly fine. Love always your best friend._

_Bella._

_Alice,_

_You hyper little pixie, you. I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I'm sorry I broke my promise and said I wouldn't run off. But I'm not wanted like always. Please don't try to find me. I'm very sorry how I treated all of you guys in the beginning. Thank you for forgiving me and still being my friend at the end. Alice, just remember I'll love you forever. You will always and forever be in my heart. I love you._

_Bella._

_Rose, _

_Rose!(; thank you for being open with me. I will always think of you as a sister. Just don't forget me. And please don't look for me. Thank you for being a good friend. I wish we had more time together. I'm sorry. I love you always._

_Bella._

_Emmett,_

_You big teddy bear(;! DO THE SHAKIRA DANCE! I'll miss you! And all your silly pranks. Just remember! BELLA SWAN WAS ALWAYS STRONGER THAN YOU! Don't come after me please. I love you big brother._

_Bella._

_Jasper,_

_I'm sorry I never got to tell your family, our family how I felt. Let them know for me please. I know we weren't as close as I would have liked. But I will always love you. I don't want you to come find me. it's clear I'm not wanted anywhere. I'll miss you. _

_Bella._

_Carlisle and Esme,_

_Thank you for being my second parents. I will be forever grateful. You are still my parents. Remember that forever. Remember that I will always, no matter what, love you. Remember me. I love you guys and I will miss you. _

_Bella._

_Edward,_

_You left me. What more can I say? Of course I was mad. I loved you with everything. My life. My soul. My mind. Everything. You are my first love. I'm still upset with you. You stupid dazzling vampire. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I'm in love with you. I always will love you. I'm perfectly okay with the fact you not loving me back. I don't think I need to worry about you coming to find me. But like the others I will tell you not to come looking for me. I'm not wanted anywhere. It's better this way. I'm not in anyone's way. I love you Edward. Forever. Just don't forget me. I'll miss you the most out of anyone. I love you. Goodbye._

_Bella. _

I was sobbing I went and dropped of the letters at the Cullen's house and I left Maddox's and the others in their room. I took all of my stuff to the air port and I was off. That was the last time they would here of Bella Swan.

**(A/N) Sorry guys. I've had like writers block! Haha. I've been real busy. Basketball started and so did school plus my track conditioning. I've been exhausted! I won't be updating as often but, I'll try my hardest and really want to get some more reviews. Please and thank you(;!**


End file.
